Prue's Story
by Andie Sky
Summary: The life of the Charmed One's through Prue's eyes after her death, and the story of Prue adjusting to her new world. PrueAndy PiperLeo


Prue's Story

Chapter 1

A/N: So this is just basically Charmed after Prue's death, the missing piece of the story. It's basically how Prue feels about this.

* * *

_Here I wait. Here there is no future. Only an endless and eternal waiting period._

_I'm sitting here on a bench watching them from this heavenly perch. From here I can see everything. Back on Earth this could easily be considered stalking. But here I can sit and look down and there they are. My two sisters, so beautiful and stunning. It tears my heart in two to watch them. They're hurt and grieving, and it's all my fault. I'm making my younger sisters cry and I can do nothing about it._

"Prue?"

I turn from the bench I sit on to see him watching me.

"Andy."

"You're watching them again, aren't you?"

Prue looked at her feet, embarrassed. Andy took her hands and pulled her up.

"C'mon," he said, "let's walk." He grasped her arm gently and tugged her along.

"You know," Prue said, "I never told you how good it is that I get to see you again."

"But…"

She looked at the former inspector, confused. "What do you mean 'but'?"

"You're happy to see me again. But you're not happy to be here." He gestured to the white-marble courtyard that they were walking through.

"I've only been here a week, Andy. You have to expect that I'm going to need time to move on and get used to…well. You know."

"Being dead."

"Right."

"It's not as bad as you might think, Prue."

Prue felt her anger flare up. She stopped dead in her tracks and dropped his hand. "Not that bad? Not that bad!? Are you kidding me, Andy?! I'm DEAD. I'm a witch, a CHARMED ONE no doubt, but now I'm dead. Do you even understand what I've done or have an inkling of how guilty I feel? I left two sisters behind because of my carelessness and I've completely ruined our destiny! The Power of Three doesn't exactly work when one sister got thrown through a wall and is stuck up here!"

Andy whirled around to face her, cutting her off.

"You forgot that I do know how you feel. You're not the only one who's dead Prue. How do you think I felt? I had to leave you behind after we fell in love. After everything we had been through. I promised myself I would protect you but instead I made you miserable."

He sighed. "Look, Prue. Everyone up here is dead. Everyone here has been killed or has died, and witch or not they've all been good people like you. And just like you all these people have blamed themselves for leaving people behind. But Prue, you have to understand that this is where you belong. Your destiny was over. Whatever it was that you were put on this Earth to do, you've done it. It's just something you have to learn to accept."

Before he could react she flung herself in his arms, tears running down her face. "How can it be like this, Andy? The Book said that we were the Power of Three. The most powerful witches of our time. How can Piper and Phoebe fulfill that destiny when I'm gone?"

He held her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.

"There's always another way, Prue," he said cryptically.

She backed up. "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you that Prue. It's something that your sisters have to figure out on their own."

"But why can't you tell me? How am I supposed to tell them anyway? I can't even be summoned."

"Actually you can. You're just not ready."

"What do you mean, not ready?" She could feel her anger getting to her again.

"I mean your sister has tried to summon you but your soul isn't ready to go back. That's why you can't hear Piper calling you."

"Piper's been calling me?"

A wise female voice cut into the conversation.

"Did you not hear what he said, Prudence? You're not ready yet."

Prue sighed. "Grams."

"Don't speak to me in that tone. Especially when I've come to bid you farewell."

Prue's eyebrows shot up. "Farewell? What do you mean?"

"Don't look so worried dear I'm not leaving forever. I'm just stepping out…temporarily."

Andy stepped up next to Prue. "She's going to see your sisters. They need her guidance."

Realization dawned on Prue. "Wait. You're going to answer Piper's call? When it's ME that she wants to see?"

Grams looked at her warily. "Well, aren't we cocky? Maybe it's me they've been calling for."

"Grams…why can't I be summoned? Maybe seeing me again will help them."

"Prudence don't you listen? Inspector Trudeau has already informed you as to why you can't see them. You're not ready. You're new here and you need to get used to it. Even if you were comfortable here you couldn't go over. They're not ready to see you and your soul knows that. If you tried it wouldn't work."

Prue nodded. "Oh. Well, I'll just stay here then?"

Grams patted her on the arm. "There's a good dear." She looked up as if she heard a noise.

She smiled sadly at Prue, then was engulfed by white lights.

Prue watched her go with a tear in her eye that Andy noticed. Her reached up to her face and brushed it away.

"Come on, Prue. I thin there's some people you might want to meet."

Prue looked at him, confused. But before her could explain, a beautiful woman approached her.

Prue gasped, looking into the eyes of her mother.


End file.
